מאה שנים למלחמת העולם הראשונה - היבטים עולמיים ומקומיים של "המלחמה הגדולה"
מאה שנים למלחמת העולם הראשונה - היבטים עולמיים ומקומיים של "המלחמה הגדולה" (כך היא כונתה בטרם מלחמת העולם השנייה) היה נושא הכנס השנתי ה-37 להיסטוריה שהתקיים בימים 24-25 ביוני 2014, במרכז זלמן שזר בירושלים. ההרצאות נבחרות בקפידה וניתן היה לחוש בבחירה של התכנים והמרצים. האזנה להרצאות אפשרה להכיר את מכלול האירועים במלחמת העולם הראשונה, אשר בסופו של דבר, הביאו להקמת מדינת ישראל. הנהלת מרכז שזר בקשה כי צילומי ההרצאות לא יועלו לפרסום פומבי. אכבד בקשה זאת. אני מקווה כי בכינוסים הבאים, ההרצאות יצולמו ויוקלטו על-ידי המארגנים ויעלו ל - YOUTUBE כמו שמקובל היום באירועים דומים. יש בזה חשיבות גם למאזינים להרצאה המקורית וגם לאלו לא השתתפו הכנס. חלק מן ההרצאות הובאו בגיליון 126 (אביב 2014) של זמנים - רבעון להיסטוריה, הוצאת מרכז זלמן שזר ירושלים. את תוכנית הכנס במלואה תוכלו לראות כאן להלן סיכום נבחר של אחדות מן ההרצאות: ימין|thumb|300px|Western Front) Left Upper: Image:AlbatDIII.jpg (German Albatros D.III biplane fighters of Jasta 11 at Douai, France) Left Lower: Image:Vickers_machine_gun_crew_with_gas_masks.jpg (Vickers machine gun crew with gas masks) Right Upper: File:British Mark V Tanks With Crib Fascines 1918.jpg (British Mark V tanks) Right Lower: Image:HMS Irresistible abandoned 18 March 1915.jpg (British battleship HMS Irresistible)- יצר:Hohum ויקישיתוף מפות המערכה: לפני - 1914, אחרי - 1919 Europe_1914-he.jpg|אירופה - 1914 - לפני המלחמה המקור: Department of History, United States Military Academy. translation by uplouder Amirki תמונה:EUROPE 1919-1929 POLITICAL 01.png| אירופה אחרי המלחמה - ויקישיתוף, תרם:Jan Humpolík הצדדים ללחימה: * "מעצמות המרכז": האימפריה העות'מאנית, האימפריה ההבסבורגית, והרייך הגרמני - בצבע ורוד * "מדינות ההסכמה" , האימפריה הבריטית, צרפת, האימפריה הרוסית איטליה ו ארצות הברית. - בצבע אפור בהיר "הקול הקורא" לכנס בעשרים ושמונה ביוני 2014 ימלאו מאה שנים בדיוק לרצח בסרייבו של יורש העצר האוסטרו-הונגרי, הארכידוכס פרנץ-פרדיננד. רצח פוליטי זה היווה את הזרז לפרוץ המלחמה העולמית הראשונה, לסדר עולמי חדש ולתמורות פוליטיות, צבאיות, חברתיות, תרבותיות מפליגות באירופה, במזרח התיכון, באסיה ובאפריקה. "המלחמה הגדולה" הייתה על פי אמרתו הידועה של ג'ורג' קנן, "האירוע המעצב של המאה העשרים" ובלעדיה יהיה קשה עד מאוד להבין היבטים מרכזיים של מאה זו. מטרת הכנס של מרכז זלמן שזר והחברה היסטורית הישראלית לקבץ יחדיו חוקרים וחוקרות ממגוון דיציפלינות ותחומים ולבחון באופן השוואתי את המלחמה העולמית הראשונה על זירותיה הרבות, היבטיה השונים ומורשתה המורכבת. הוועדה המארגנת מעודדת יחידים ומארגני מושבים להגיש הצעות להצגה בעברית או באנגלית של מחקרים חדשים במגוון נושאים הקשורים למלחמה. בכוונת המארגנים לפרסם חלק מהמחקרים באסופת מאמרים. * המכון למדעי היהדות ע"ש מנדל, הפקולטה למדעי הרוח =השפעת מלחמת העולם הראשונה על המאה ה-20= thumb|ימין|פרופ' שלמה אבינרי בהרצאה הרצאתו של פרופ' שלמה אבינרי, המחלקה למדע המדינה, האוניברסיטה העברית בירושלים מלחמת העולם הראשונה הייתה אירוע מוכנן של המאה-20 ואולי גם על המאה ה-21. היא הביאה לקריסת ארבע אימפריות, מהן שלושה שפעלו מאות בשנים. לא רק המבנה המדיני נהרס אלה גם החברתי. כך לדוגמה: אחת התוצאות הייתה הענקת זכויות אזרחיות לנשים. במקומם הוקמו מדינות לאום, כאשר הנהגותיהן נדרשו לשמור על זכויות המיעוטים וכך נוצרה "גיבנת" לכל אחת. הסדר זה לא הביא לשלום והאירועים בפולין - שליש מאזרחיה לא היו פולנים !(חבל דנציג), בצ'כוסלובקיה (חבל הסודטים), יגוסלביה תחת שלטון טיטו, ומדינות ברית המועצות (האירועים באוקראינה של היום) וצרפת (חבל הריין) הביאו לאירועים שקדמו למלחמת העולם השנייה והדיהם נשמעים עד היום. אשר למדינות שהוקמו במזרח- התיכון: סוריה, עירק ובמידת מה לבנון וארץ ישראל המנדטורית (שתי הגדות של הירדן) , הן החזיקו מעמד זמן רב יותר אך לא הביאו ליציבות. הבשורה של תנועות הפועלים, על הסולידריות המעמדית, שהייתה אמורה להפחית את הלאומניות, לא גרמה ליצירת השלום העולמי. ה"פועלים" מגרמניה לחמו ב"פועלים" מרוסיה ומצרפת, כמו במלחמת העולם הראשונה. לקח נוסף היה מדרישות הכניעה בחוזה ורסאי. ממשלת גרמניה הסוציאליסטית שלא היה לה חלק המלחמה חתמה על ההסכם. בארצה היא כונתה כ"תוקעת סכין בגב באומה" והתוצאה בסופו של דבר הייתה עליית המשטר הנאצי לשלטון. (במלחמת העולם השנייה הנכנעים לא נדרשו לעבור השפלה דומה - הערה העורך). * ראו גם :[http://www.haaretz.co.il/opinions/1.2359923 המלחמה שקבעה את פני המאה ה-20 - מאמר של המרצה בעיתון "הארץ" - 28 ביוני 2014] מתוך המאמר ועל המזרח התיכון =בריאות ורפואה= כולרה ומלחמה: סיפורה של המגפה בתקופת מלחמת העולם הראשונה thumb|250px|ימין| מצבם של החולים שפונו משדה הקרב. ציור של William Simpson מספריית הקונגרס כולרה ומלחמה: סיפורה של המגפה בתקופת מלחמת העולם הראשונה מאת: דר' דן בראל, מיקרוביולוג ומומחה להיסטוריה נקודת המוצא של המרצה הייתה מלחמת רוסיה-צרפת (1812), מחיל המשלוח הצרפתי שכלל כ-685 אלף חיילים, שבו לביתם רק 22 אלף, מהם 5 מתוך 6 מתו ממחלות. המחלה השנייה שנסקרה הייתה מלחמת קרים (1853-1856, כאן היחס בין המתים במלחמה לבין אלו שנפגעו מהמחלה ירד והגיע ל-3 מתוך 4. במלחמה זו גם החלה להתארגן העזרה הרפואית לחולים, בין השאר ידוע היוזמה של פלורנס נייטינגייל- " מייסדת מקצוע הסיעוד המודרני. עבודתה פורצת הדרך בסיעוד בלטה במהלך מלחמת קרים, כאשר טיפלה בחיילים פצועים. היא כונתה "הגברת עם המנורה" בשל נוהגה לערוך סבבים בקרב המטופלים בלילות" פריצת הדרך הייתה במלחמת רוסיה-יפן 1904-1905. היפנים הצליחו להוריד את מספר הנפגעים ממחלות באופן ניכר. והסתבר כי המקור למחלות, בעיקר זיהומי מים) ניתן לזיהוי ולטיפול. אל מלחמת העולם הראשונה הגיעו כבר עם מסקנות. בחזית המערבית במלחמת העולם הראשונה כמעט לא היו מגפות. בחזית המזרחית במלחמת העולם הראשונה היו נפגעם, אך כבר לא במימדים של המלחמות הקודמות *'ראו גם את מאמרו של המרצה':[http://www.haaretz.co.il/literature/1.1229162 חמש שאלות לדן בר-אל | חברה בימי כולרה] - הארץ - 10 נובמבר 2010 בריאות החיילים כמרכיב בעצמת הצבא ימין|thumb|300px|47TH STATIONARY HOSPITAL, GAZA, AND TROOPS IN PALESTINE[http://www.iwm.org.uk/collections/item/object/1060022586 המקור] גנרל אלנבי - היחידי שהבין: בריאות החיילים כמרכיב בעצמת הצבא מאת: פרופ' ערן דולב, לשעבר קצין רפואה ראשי בצה"ל. בספרו: "הרפואה הצבאית של אלנבי: חיים ומוות במלחמת העולם הראשון פלסטין" This book analyzes the medical services of the Egyptian Expeditionary Force under the command of General Allenby during the Palestine Campaigns of 1917-18. It describes the fight against epidemic disease inspired by General Allenby's unique attitude towards the health of the troops and to military medicine and the developments in military-medical organization and surgery on the battlefield during these campaigns. במבוא לספר הוא סקר את היקף העבודה הרפואית: מספר האבדות היה 554,828, ההרוגים - 16,000 מהם 6,000 ממחלות. טיפלו ב-50,000 פצועים ועזרה רפואית הוגשה לחצי מיליון. הוא ציין את שיתוף הפעולה המעולה עם גנרל אלנבי. התוצאה הייתה שצבאו של אלנבי לא נפגע מהמגפות. יחד עם זאת, גם הצבא העת'מאני לא נפגע קשות. קיימת השערה כי המגפות שהגיעו לארץ ישראל דרך הרכבות מטוריה וסוריה. * קטעים מהספר הישוב היהודי בירושלים סבל אף הוא ממגפות, בעיקר טיפוס הבהרות, אשר יחד עם הרעב, הביא לירידה מספרית ניכרת באוכלוסיית העיר. לסיום, ציינו כי המגפה שגרמה למספר הנפגעים הרב ביותר השפעת הספרדית פרצה דווקא לאחר מלחמת העולם הראשונה, להראות שדווקא אין קשר הכרחי בין התופעות והבריאות חשובה גם בימי שלום. היא פגעה ברחבי העולם בין 50-100 מיליון נפש, לרוב בגילאיים עד 20. =השפעת המלחמה על התנועה הציונית= הצהרת בלפור ניתנה לקראת סיום המלחמה. המערכה על סיני וארץ ישראל במלחמת העולם הראשונה איפשרה את הוצאת לפועל. בפועל, מה היית עמדת התנועה הציונות בשאלת המדינה היהודית. ציונות ועקרון ההגדרה העצמית ציונות, עקרון ההגדרה העצמית, והאימפריה הרב-לאומית במלחמת העולם הראשונה: המשכיות ושינוי מאת: דר' דימטרי שומסקי, החוג להיסטוריה של עם ישראל ויהדות זמננו, הפקולטה למדע הרוח, האוניברסיטה העברית, ירושלים thumb|ימין|335 px|ז'בוטינסקי: הלאומיות הפלסטינית והמדינה היהודית - הרצאה כמעט באותו נושא במסגרת אחרת דר' דימיטרי שומסקי וכן דר' אריה דובנוב (ראו להלן) עמדו על תופעה מעניינת:" ההנהגה הציונית לאחר מלחמת העולם הראשונה הייתה מוכנה לקבל את הפתרון כי המדינה היהודית תהיה חלק מן האימפריה הבריטית, כעין "הדומיניון השביעי". הפתרון של מדינה עצמאית ניראה, מן הסתם, כרחוק מן המציאות. התנועה הציונית, בתקופה שקדמה למלחמת העולם הראשונה, חשה היטב כי המזרח התיכון עומד בפני שינויים. הם הנילו כי ההסדר הקיים ישתנה לטובת העם היהודי. אך המטרה, כנראה, לא הייתה דווקא "הגדרה עצמית" אלה הקמת מסגרת טריטוריאלית בתוך אימפריה. כך יוכלו ליהנות מכך שהם חלק ממעצמה גדולה. המרצה הגדיר זאת כך: היש עדיפות להיות מדינה עצמאית על פני היות אחת ממדינות ארצות הברית של אמריקה ? דר' שומסקי מצטט מאמרים של זאב ז'בוטינסקי, מהשנים 1909-1910, אשר תמך בדעה זו. לדעתו, האימפריה העות'מאנית התייחסה למיעוטים בצורה מכובדת. הוא המליץ על אוטונומיה טריטוריאלית במסגרת אימפריה רב-לאומית ואוטונומיה פרסונלית החלה על תושבי האימפריה הרוצים לחסות תחת לאום מסוים. יצחק בן-צבי (וכן דוד בן-גוריון) תמך בדעה זאת בשנת 1910, לאחר "מהפכת הצעירים התורכיים". הוא רואה מדינה רב-לאומית עות'מאנית, כאשר היהודים יוכלו למצוא אוטונומיה תרבותית - דהיינו מסגרת דו-מימדי. לאחר מלחמת העולם הראשונה, הרעיון נשאר, אלה הפעם ההצעה הייתה לקבל אוטונומית במסגרת האימפריה הבריטית. רק לאחר שנת 1939 וביתר שאת אחרי מלחמת העולם השנייה התגבש רעיון ההגדרה העצמית והקמת מדינה יהודיצ עצמאית. לאומיות יהודית: בדרך למדינת לאום או אימפריה המכה שנית ? thumb|300px|ימין|המרצה. ברקע: גנרל אלנבי נכנס לירושלים - דצמבר 1917לאומיות יהודית בעקבות מלחמת העולם הראשונה: בדרך אל מדינת לאום או אימפריה מכה שנית ? מאת: דר' אריה דובנוב, החוג להיסטוריה כללית, אוניברסיטת חיפה המלחמה הייתה "קו-שבר" בין עולם האימפריות לבין המדינות הלאומיות. בחלק השני של ההרצאה הוא סקר: "את המקורות האינטלקטואליים והפוליטיים של תכנית "הדומיניון השביעי" שביקשה להעניק לפלשתינה א"י מעמד של דומיניון אימפריאלי ולהכלילה בחבר העמים הבריטיים. דומה שהתכנית, שנוסחה לראשונה בסוף שנות העשרים של המאה הקודמת, נוסחה בידי הקולונל יאשיהו וודג'ווד (1872-1943) וזכתה לתמיכה נלהבת בקרב דמויות מפתח בתנועה הציונית, נשכחה לחלוטין. בהרצאה זו אבקש להראות כיצד שילב ווג'ווד בתכניתו רעיונות פדרליסטים, תפישות פילושמיות והשקפות אוריינטליסטיות, ומדוע היא זכתה לתמיכה גורפת כל כך בקרב הוגים ציוניים מרכזיים. אבקש להתמקד במיוחד בפרשת ידידותו של וודג'ווד עם ההיסטוריון היהודי-בריטי לואיס ב' נימייר (1960-1888) אשר שימש באותה עת כמזכיר הפוליטי של הסוכנות היהודית והיה לאחד התומכים הנלהבים בתכנית" חלום הדומיניון השביעי: פרק נשכח בתולדות האימפריאליזם הליברלי של בין שתי מלחמות עולם =על המצב בארץ ישראל= בנושא זה הוגשו הרצאות שהיו חדשניות (לפחות עבורי) יומנים כמקור היסטורי thumb|250px|ימין|יומנו של חיים נחמיאס דר' כרמלה סרנגה יחד עם דר' אבי ששון הציגו את תוכן היומנים של מגויסים בכפייה לצבא העותמאני. תוכן היומנים לא היוו הפתעה, התמונה אולי ידועה לרבים, אך ההמחשה הייתה מרשימה. לא הייתה הזדהות על המימשל (יוצאים מהכלל היו דוד בן-גוריון ויצחק בן-צבי בתחילת המלחמה). המגויסים לא נתנו אימון בהודעות הרשמיות, סבלו מנחת זרועם של הקצינים, התנאים בהם הם פעלו היו קשים. והניסיונות לברוח מן השרות הצבאי היו נפוצים. אחד היומנים מתאר את מסע הכותב בארצות הבלקן, בחפשו מחסה מפני השלטונות. תיאור טרגי במיוחד של אחינו בני-ישראל תחת השלטון העותמאני. עזה ותושביה במלחמת העולם הראשונה ראו ערך מורחב:עזה ואנשיה: גלות וחורבן - במלחמת העולם הראשונה thumb|260px|ימין|המרצה קורא את ה"קינה" על עזה החרבה, המובאת בצילום ברקע קינה על עיר חרבה: עזה ותושביה במלחמת העולם הראשונה מאת: דותן הלוי דותן לוי פתח את הרצאתו בקריאה של "קינה לעיר החרבה" - עזה, בשפה הערבית. לפי התרגום נאמר בפתיחה "עמדו בשערי עזה ובכו את משכנותיה". עזה הייתה חרבה בשנת 1917, ארבעים אלף תושביה גורשו ממנה והמסגד שלה חולל. לעומת גורלה של יפו ותל אביב שגורשו, הרי ההשפעה על עזה הייתה ניכרת במשך עשרות שנים. במרץ 1917, הצבא העותמאני, נלחם על הגנתה בחירוף נפש במשך שלוש מערכות. תושבי העיר נצטוו לנטשה תוך יומיים. חלק מהם התיישבו לכפרים הקרובים, עברו לרחוקים יותר עד חברון ושכם ובסוף הגיעו לסוריה: דמשק, חומס וחלס. היו פליטים שמתו בדרך וננטשו בדרך. התושבים החלו לחזור אט אט. עד שנות השלושים חזרו חצי מתושביה ורק בשנות הארבעים חזרה לגודלה מלפני המלחמה. הערבים סברו כי הגירוש נבע משנאת השלטון העות'מאני. למרות שבין ראשיה היו בין תומכי השלטון. בשנתיים הראשונות של המלחמה, עזה הייתה העורף של הצבא העות'מאני. רק בשלב האחרון התבצע הגירוש. הסברו של המושל קונסול הספרדי היה: היעד שלנו להגן על עצמנו, המטרה הייתה להעביר את התושבים ברכבות לאזור בטוח - סוריה. לפי המסמכים הרשמיים עמדו השלטונות לארגן את ההעברה בצורה נאותה. חלק מן הפליטים הנכבדים שוכנו בגדרה ובראשון לציון. ראשי המנהל עברו לכפר הערבי מסמיה. סיכומו של החוקר היה שהפגיעה בתושבים לא הייתה המטרה, אלה התוצאה. הגירוש נבע ממניעים צבאיים ולא מדיניים. ראו גם *דותן הלוי, ' עזה ואנשיה: גלות וחורבן', זמנים - רבעון להיסטוריה, 126 (אביב 2014) הטיפול ביתומים היהודיים thumb|ימין|335 px|הרצאה בנושא דומה ניתנה בכנס "ילדים בעיר הגדולה", התכנית במחקר תרבות הילד והנוער וספרית שער ציון - בית אריאלה, 25 במרץ 2014, אוניברסיטת תל אביב יתמות ויתומים בקהילה היהודית בירושלים במלחמה ולאחריה מאת : גב' אלה אילון, אוניברסיטת תל-אביב האומדן של מספר היתומים בירושלים, ללא אב או ללא אם, במלחמת העולם הראשונה הגיע לידי 2,974 וההערכה כי עד לאחריה עלה ל-4,000. מאחר שפסקה העברת התרומות מחו"ל לתושבי הארץ, נשאר המקור היחידי לעזרה הג'וינט. עם כיבוש הארץ בידי הבריטים, ועד הצירים פעל למתן הסיוע. הסיוע ניתן בשלבים: תחילה על-ידי פתיחת בתי תמחוי, לאחר מכן, הגיע הדאגה לקורת גג ובהמשך, כאשר התקבלו נתונים על מצבם של היתומים נעשה ניסיון להביא אותם לידי עצמאות כלכלית. ראו גם *אלה אילון, "מבקרות יתומים" בירושלים, זמנים - רבעון להיסטוריה 126 (אביב 2014) חווה גרמנית שהייתה בית יתומים ומפקדה צבאית thumb|240px|ימין גנרלים בבית היתומים: מוסד המיסיון ביר סאלם (חוות שפון) במלחמת העולם הראשונה מאת: דר' גיל גורדון, אדריכל ומתכנן ערים בשנת 1889 חכר הכומר הלותרני הגרמני, יוהאן לודוויג שנלר (1820 - 1896), מייסד בית היתומים שנלר בירושלים, 10,000 דונם מהשלטונות הטורקים בין רמלה לנס ציונה. בשנת 1895 נקדחה במקום באר שנתנה מים בשפע. שנלר קרא לבאר "באר השלום והישע"; מאז נקרא המקום בעברית "באר שלום" ובערבית "ביר סאלם" במלחמת העולם הראשונה התמקמו בחווה כוחות צבא טורקיים, ובשנת 1917 נכבש המקום על ידי הצבא הבריטי בפיקודו של אלנבי, שקבע בחווה את מפקדתו. הוא עצמו התמקם באחד הבתים ותכנן שם את מהלך המלחמה עד לכניעת האימפריה העות'מאנית. בשנת 1948 התיישב במקום קיבוץ נצר סרני. במשך הזמן שימשו מבני החווה כמוסד חינוכי של הקיבוץ. כיום אחד המבנים נטוש, עד שיימצא לו משקיע פוטנציאלי ומבנה שני מושכר ל"גלריה רומי", ונותן שירותי סטודיו וגלריות לאמנים מן השורה הראשונה, ביניהם יעקב אגם, מרסל מולי, יצחק טרקאי, פיטר מקס ורבים אחרים. בבית שגר בו אלנבי נמצא מרכז כנסים ואירועים בשם "חוות אלנבי". (המקור: ויקיפדיה העברית) תוכן ההרצאה הובא באריכות ובפירוט בירחון "זמנים" בגיליון 126 (אביב 2014) ומומלץ לקרוא את המאמר. ועד ההגירה בטבריה, מארגון להקלת משבר ועד ניסיון להבניית תודעה לאומית thumb|260px|ימין|תעודה מתקופת מלחמת העולם הראשונה - מועד ההגירה בטבריה לוועד הצירים בירושלים ועד ההגירה בטבריה, מארגון להקלת משבר ועד ניסיון להבניית תודעה לאומית מאת: דר' אסתי ינקלביץ, החוג ללימודי ארץ ישראל בפקולטה למדעי-הרוח, אוניברסיטת חיפה סיפורה של טבריה החל עם כיבושה על-ידי הפרשים האוסטרליים. היא עברה רעב, קלטה פליטים מיפו ועתה הגיע השחרור. לעיר הגיע "ועד ההגירה" בטבריה, אשר פעל להקלת המשבר ואז ניסה גם להבנות את התודעה הלאומית. אחת ההחלטות היא שיש להקים "ועד קהילה" וכמובן זכות הבחירה צריכה להינתן גם לנשים. אבל "השחורים" אינם מכירים בוועד החדש. ואז ההצעה שכדי "להחזיק בידים את האשכנזים" יש לפגוע בהם כספית. וכך, העיר, שהיה בה רוב יהודי, התאוששה אט אט מתלאות המלחמה. מי שמונע את קידומה הוא הישוב החרדי ! צפת: שני-שליש מתושבי העיר מתו מרעב וממגפות ימין|thumb|350px| צפת שנת 1908 - הרובע היהודי היה בחלק התחתון של העיר, שהיה מוקף אוכלוסייה ערבית ופגיע לרעידות האדמה. מקור התמונה: ויקישיתוף (הנושא לא נכלל ביום העיון) זאב גלילי בטורו היגיון בשיגעון כתב מלחמת העולם הראשונה פגעה קשות בכל הישוב היהודי בארץ ישראל. השלטון הטורקי המתפורר גרש את יהודי תל אביב ויפו, החרים רכוש. את הארץ פקדו בזה אחר זה מכות קשות: רעב, מגפות, ארבה. את המכה הקשה ביותר ספגה צפת. ערב המלחמה מנתה הקהילה כ-7000 נפש. במפקד שערכה ההסתדרות הציונית בשנת 1918 היו בצפת בתום המלחמה 2685 יהודים בלבד. כלומר: מספר תושבי צפת היהודים פחת במהלך המלחמה ב-4315. בעיר לא נורתה ירייה אחת, הם מתו ברעב ובמגפות, בעיקר טיפוס הבהרות. הוא ציטט את תיאורו של הסופר אז"ר בזיכרונותיו, כפי שפורסמו בכתב העת "הגליל" בשנת 1922 היו בעיר 5,431 תושבים, מהם רק 2986 יהודים (זאב וילנאי) טלגרמות סודיות שנשלחו לארץ ישראל ועניינם הישוב היהודי thumb|295px|ימין|דוגמא למברק - ניל"י, אהרנסון ואיזכור הארמנים '''טלגרמות סודיות שנשלחו בין פקידים ורשויות עות'מאניים בזמן מלחמת העולם הראשונה, ועניינם ארץ ישראל ואוכלוסייתה מאת: דר' יובל בן בסט, החוג להיסטוריה של המזרח-התיכון, הפקולטה למדעי-הרוח, אוניברסיטת חיפה פתיחת הארכיונים העות'מאנים לציבור מאפשרת לעיין בטלגרמות שנשלחו בין מפקדי הצבא והפקידים בארץ ישראל לבין הממונים עליהם בעיר הבירה. הסתבר, כי החשש מפני "התנועה הציונית" היה רב. ולכם השלטונות המקומיים דרשו לפעול נגדה, ברם, ההרתעה מפני החשיפה לדעת הקהל בעולם המערבי: גרמניה וארצות-הברית הביא לכך שגורלו של היישוב לא היה דומה למה שקרה לעם הארמני - תקדים המוזכר במפורש במסמכים. כאמור, יש מברק העוסק במפורט המזכיר את ניל"י ובשרה אהרונסון. גנרל אחמד ג'מאל פאשה שהיה המפקד הצבאי של האזור בקש למנוע כל כניסה של יהודים לארץ ישראל. אפילו אם יסכימו לקבל עליהם אזרחות עות'מאנית. יש לו "משנה סדורה" כנגד הציונות. מושל מחוז ירושלים מתבקש להרחיק מהארץ יהודי מארצות הברית. יהושע חנקין זכה לאזכור והורו על הפסקת פעילותו. הממשל באיסטנבול שולח לארץ ידיעות שהופיעו בעיתונות העולם על הסבל של תושבי ארץ ישראל. הוא מציע כי הקונסול הספרדי ידווח לעולם על מצב התושבים המקומיים. במקביל, מבקשים פירוט על מצב הגולים מעזה ויפו: לאן הועברו ואיך טופלו. בהרצאה הוצג מבט על מצבו של היישוב היהודי מנקודת הראות של השלטון המרכזי של האימפריה העות'מאנית. * ראו גם, יובל בן-בסט / תעודה: מברקים עות'מאניים סודיים הנוגעים לארץ ישראל, זמנים - גיליון 126 (אביב 2014) כיצד גרמה מכת הארבה לרעב הגרוע ביותר בתולדות סוריה thumb|ימין|300px|הארבע המדברי מסודן Copulating desert locust, Schistocerca gregaria, photographed near Aiterba on the Sudanese Red Sea coast. צילם:Christiaan Kooyman 2007 כיצד גרמה מכת הארבה לרעב הגרוע ביותר בתולדות סוריה מאת: זאק פוסטר על מכת הארבה בארץ ישראל שמענו רבות. אך הסתבר כי מכה זו נחתה גם על סוריה. המרצה הביא פרטים עליה. הסתבר כי היא גרמה לרעב גדול בסוריה. הארבה נחת בסוריה בקיץ 1915. בדצמבר הגיעו דיווחים על הרעב: התקבל דיווח: "לא היה אוכל לא ראיתי רעב כזה כל ימי חיי". המצב הדרדר על מאי 1916. לפי הערכה בלבנון מתן מרעב מעל 60 אלף נפש. דיווח אחר מוסר על 160 אלף נפש מאז תחילת המלחמה. מחיר החיטה שהיה יציב עד הארבה, ואז העלייה הייתה פי- שלושה והגיע לפי- עשרה !! הארבה גרם שתוך תקופה קצרה היה רעב קשה. הוא היה הגורם הדומיננטי. המרצה סיפר כי מצא מקורות בארכיון הציוני, בין השאר בשפה הגרמנית. ="הטרגדיה היהודית" נדמה שלא נכללה בתוכנית ימי העיון וחבל != ימין|thumb|300px|יהודים בצבא האוסטרי - ויקישיתןף, תרם: שנילי הרב חיים סבתו בספרו בואי הרוח מתאר את עצמת הטרגדיה שגרמה מלחמה זו לעם ישראל. וכך הוא מתאר בספרו את מעשיהו של שכנו, ניצול שואה בירושלים:" אחרי שהפקיד את בנו, את סידורו ואת מסכת הגמרא הוא מפקיד בידו את הסיפור שאביו סיפר לו לפני מותו. והוא אומר לו כי יום ייבוא ותספר אותו לכולם למען ידעו בני, ובני בני, וכל יושבי הארץ הזאת את קללת הגלות. וכך סיפר: " סתיו תרע"ה (1915), בשדה בקרב הייתי. מלחמה חסרת תכלית לחמתי. עם השחר השחור, מתנפלים בתעלה על החיילים שמולנו... כמו שלמדנו באימונים, תקעתי בחייל שממולי את הכידון הארור, עשרות פעמים, אולי מאות. החייל שמט את חרבו, נפל למרגלותי וצווח באימה: שמע ישראל ה' אלקינו ה' אחד!. אוי זעק בנופלו, אוי לשבעת ילדי, אבוי למשפחתי. בהלה אחזה בי, רעדתי כולי, מה עוללתי ? מה עוולתי! טוב היה לי למות, טוב מותי מחיי. הבטתי בו מתפתל מכאב, ואז צעקתי: ברִידֵר זֱיסֶ‏ער זֵיי מֱיר מוֹ‏חֵל, אִיך האבּ‏ נישט געווּ‏סט אז דוּ‏ בִּ‏יסט א יִיד' ( אחי המתוק, מחל לי, לא ידעתי שאתה יהודי) מחל לי, אנא מחל לי, אנא אמור שאתה מוחל לי. ...הוא בכה, אדמה נפלה על שנינו. אדמה חמה ורטובה. ...שמעתי קול בכי: מחלתי לך אחי, אחי אתה, חייל אתה, לא ידעת, לא ידעת. אנא מלא בקשתי האחרונה ואמחל לך. קבור אותי כדת וכדין ישראל.". לאחר שאביו של פרקש סיפר את סיפורו לבנו, הוא החזיר את נשמתו לבורא עולם. ופרקש אומר לרב חיים סבתו: ... ייבוא יום ותספר אותו. =ראו גם= *מלחמת העולם הראשונה בוויקיפדיה העברית] * המערכה על סיני וארץ ישראל במלחמת העולם הראשונה בוויקיפדיה העברית קטגוריה:מלחמת העולם הראשונה